


[HP]双子星 Binary star

by Ci2s (Citrus1122)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, NO DEATH, No Sex, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus1122/pseuds/Ci2s
Summary: 发生在哈利·波特魔法世界的故事。来自原著读者的怨念产物，禁止任何人物死亡。【都给我活着，一个都不准死。】跟主角团有交集。BG/GL/BL都有涉及，主要是，爱情这鬼东西，我有多少我都给你。





	[HP]双子星 Binary star

霍格沃茨特快列车

九又四分之三站台。

一位胖墩墩的、面相和蔼的女巫正在送她的孩子们上火车。

那可真是厉害，她居然有那么多孩子，四个男孩一个女孩，都有着一头火红的头发。

其中有两个男孩长相非常相似。

弗雷德，你跟上！

他不是弗雷德，我才是！

说实在的，女人，你自称为我们的母亲，能叫我乔治吗？

喔，我很抱歉——那乔治，你先走吧，快点。

——只是开个玩笑，我就是弗雷德。

在他们母亲的怒视下，那两个长相极其相似的男孩，逃也似的跑上了火车。

都老实点，你们两个！

母亲模样的女人冲着他们喊着。

别让我知道你们——炸了学校的抽水马桶——之类的——

喔！炸马桶！我们从来没炸过马桶！

这倒是个好主意，妈妈，谢谢！

金妮，也许我们会给你寄很多很多信——

还有霍格沃茨的马桶圈！

——乔治！

开个玩笑嘛，妈妈——

那一对男孩笑嘻嘻地进了火车内部，其中一个怼了怼另一个，示意他看窗外。

一个高大的男人，带着两个棕发小女孩，那两个小女孩长得一模一样。

红发男孩们放好了行李，就靠窗坐下，打量着她们。

相信在之前的一个月里，你已经了解了卡特琳娜·普尔这个身份。

那个高大的男人说着。

从今天开始，你要一直使用这个身份，在霍格沃茨作为影卫，保护尤菲米娅——你的孪生姐姐。

切记，机灵点，关键时刻，你要代替她去死，记住了吗？

是的，普尔先生。

其中一个女孩低着头应道。

相信你能做好。

男人点点头，又说。

尤菲米娅，在学校就安心读书，其他方面的事情，普尔会照应你的。

知道了，爸爸。

另一个女孩仰起头，笑着回复。

去吧。

再见，爸爸！

尤菲米娅恋恋不舍地离开了父亲的怀抱，卡特琳娜向男人恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，两人一前一后向火车走去。

红发男孩们互相扫了一眼彼此，一扬眉，露出了一模一样的坏笑。

他们当然是迎了上去。

嘿，你们是新生吗？

其中一个男孩开口问道。

走在前面的女孩回答。

是的呀，怎么啦？

劳驾，让一让。

后面的人说。

喔，我们坐下聊吧。

好呀。

随我们来。

红发男孩们一前一后，将棕发女孩们护在中间。

隔间内。

男孩们帮助女孩们把行李抬到头顶的隔层上。

红发男孩们坐在一侧，棕发女孩们坐在另一侧。

谢谢你们——我们的行李有点沉。

一个女孩笑着说。

嗯——确实有点沉——

不过女孩们的行李就是这样的——

我们的意思是说——

不用客气！这是我们的荣幸！

男孩们齐声说。

你们也是新生吗？是孪生子吗？

坐在内侧靠窗位置的女孩，率先接上之前被中断的话题。

真遗憾，我们不是新生——

实际上——我们已经三年级了。

坐在同一侧的男孩们说道。

我是弗雷德·韦斯莱。

坐在里侧，靠窗户的男孩说。

我是乔治·韦斯莱。

坐在外侧，靠过道的男孩说着，胳膊搭上了他兄弟的肩头。

但我们的确是双胞胎——你们呢？

红发男孩们异口同声地问到。

好巧呀，我们也是双胞胎。

那个女孩说道。

我是尤菲米娅·普尔，这是我的妹妹卡特琳娜·普尔。

被点到名字，普尔点了一下头。

尤菲米娅笑起来特别纯真可爱，仿佛世间所有美好都集中在了她的身上。

那真是太好了——

这样我们的学校——

就有两对双胞胎了——

红发男孩们一唱一和地说。

霍格沃茨，唉。

尤菲米娅叹了口气。

怎么啦——？

没什么，我只是……在担心我的入学考试。

韦斯莱双子对视一眼，露出了一模一样的坏笑。

说到分院考试——

我们不得不提醒你们——

霍格沃茨真的很残酷——

你们必须要搏斗——

跟那可怕的巨怪！

梅林！真的吗？这可如何是好……

尤菲米娅掩住嘴巴，轻轻喊了一声，然后扭头对普尔说。

快把笔记本取出来，我得认真练习一下攻击和防御之类的魔咒！

普尔点点头，站起来打开放在头顶上的尤菲米娅的箱子。

特快列车突然颠簸了一下，然后缓缓开动起来。

普尔一个趔趄，手指紧紧扣在隔层边缘上，稳住了身形。

坐在外侧的乔治伸手扶了她一把。

嘿，留心。

普尔淡淡看了他一眼，然后点了一下头，合上尤菲米娅的箱子，先将笔记本递给尤菲米娅，然后坐了下来。

尤菲米娅接过笔记本，哗啦啦地翻着。

喔！就是这里，应该能用得上！

她突然停下翻页的动作，指着某一页，然后仔仔细细地看了起来。

车厢里只剩下尤菲米娅喃喃细语的复习声。

弗雷德百无聊赖地看着窗外，目光随着景物转来转去。

乔治则透过隔间的门，漫无目的地打量着过道上来来往往的学生。

普尔只是低下头，捏着右手上的戒指发呆，她的手掌在刚才擦伤了。

突然，哗啦一声。

隔间的门被一下子拉开了，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋钻了进来。

这个突然打破安静的人，得到了几股视线的关注。

抱歉，你们有谁见过一只蟾蜍吗？纳威把它弄丢了。

那是一个女孩，有着一头栗色的卷发，她一边向隔间里张望着，一边问他们。

不知道——

弗雷德向来人耸了耸肩。

没看到——

乔治摊开手说道。

尤菲米娅看着那女孩，睁大了眼睛摇了摇头。

普尔只是抬眼瞥了来人一眼，然后继续发呆。

好吧，顺便提醒你们一句，列车就要到了，你们最好换上校袍，打扰了。

说完，那女孩扬起下巴，关上门离开了。

弗雷德和乔治对视一眼。

虽然有点不愿意承认，但是我认为她说得没错。

弗雷德说。

乔治点点头，起身在箱子里翻找他们的校服。

普尔？

尤菲米娅开口。

好的。

普尔显然知道尤菲米娅的意图，她点点头，也站起来，再次打开箱子。

弗雷德，接着！

乔治随便抽出来一件袍子扔给弗雷德，然后继续在箱子里摸索着。

弗雷德从脑袋上拽下袍子，随随便便地套在了身上。

普尔将一件叠得整整齐齐的校袍递给尤菲米娅，就像她刚才递交笔记本那样。

然后她又合上了尤菲米娅的箱子，从另一个箱子里摸出自己的校袍换上。

在找校服的时候，乔治瞥见了普尔手掌上的擦伤。

嘿！乔治！弗雷德！

隔间的门又被拉开了，一个男孩风风火火地进来，大力拍了拍乔治的肩。

那个黑皮肤的男孩笑着打招呼，露出一口洁白整齐的牙齿。

嘿……别捣乱……

乔治正在奋力地往自己的身上套校服，这是他刚刚才从箱子里顺利抽出来的。

哟，李！来啦？

弗雷德一边对李笑着，一边伸手把乔治的校服兜帽顺着他的领子掏上来。

我说你们俩怎么没跟我们一起，原来——哼哼~

被称为李的男孩看了一眼隔间中的女孩们，冲韦斯莱双子挑了挑眉，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

嘿，李，别瞎想。

她们是新来的双胞胎姐妹。

诶？又来一对双胞胎？

是啊，这下霍格沃茨就有两对双胞胎啦，有趣吧——？

啊——不，我是说，现在是三对了。

诶——？！

我们发现了另一对新来的双胞胎，也是姐妹，姓帕蒂尔。看你们一直没来找我们，我跟安吉丽娜就和她们坐一起了，没想到，你们这也有一对双胞胎姐妹。

啊——

那还真是巧啊——

是啊——

三个男孩互相拖着长音。

李像是忽然想起什么似的，拍了一下自己的脑门。

对了，忘记自我介绍了。我叫李，李·乔丹，你们好，两位美丽的小姐。

说着，李向普尔双子伸出手。

幸会，乔丹先生，我叫尤菲米娅·普尔。

说着，尤菲米娅与李握了手。

普尔。

普尔也随后与李握手。

喔！普尔家的小姐吗？我听说过的！

李像是发现了什么大新闻似的，眼睛亮了起来。

普尔家族，纯血统家族！在魔法部也有权势，能说得上话！几乎跟马尔福家族处于同一高度，经常被放在一起讨论！就连神秘人那事也一样……唔……

李的嘴巴正跟机关枪似的说得正起劲，突然被乔治戳了一下肋骨，意识到自己说了不太该说的话，连忙止住了话头。

啊……啊哈哈，抱歉，我这张嘴呀就爱瞎唠，那什么，列车快停了，安吉丽娜还在陪帕蒂尔姐妹呢，我这就去找她了啊——我们在礼堂汇合哈，走了，真希望赶紧到地方，我都快饿死了——

正说着话，李他人已经又风风火火地离开了。

很显然，他忘记了关上门，但其实也没必要关门了。

因为列车正在渐渐停下来。

过了一会儿，列车彻底停稳了。外面的嘈杂声大了起来。

普尔站起来，想把两个人的行李拽下来。

正在把袖子抻平整的乔治见了，制止了她。

不用，我们不用拎着行李进学校——

弗雷德拉长了声音开口。

是啊，会有其他的——

人——

他们笑着互望了一眼。

帮我们直接送到寝室——

当然啦——

你们得先分院——

普尔点了一下头，收回了握在箱子把手上的手，然后就站在了门边。

走吧，你们是新生，不跟我们一路进学校。

那就先说再见啦，韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱先生！非常感谢你们的帮助，希望我们还能有再说话的机会！

尤菲米娅冲着弗雷德和乔治灿烂一笑，牵起裙角行了一个礼，然后转身走出了隔间。

普尔向韦斯莱双子微微鞠了一躬，然后跟随尤菲米娅离开了隔间。

她们俩，是不是有点奇怪？

乔治看着她们离开的背影，问他的兄弟。

有吗？那说不定会有趣吧——哎，比起这个，走吧，我们也去礼堂吧，说实在的，我也挺饿的——

哈哈，我可是听到你肚子叫了——

喔，可闭嘴吧，乔治。

一年级新生！一年级新生都到我这里来！

刚下了车，普尔姐妹就听到一个粗犷的声音在大声喊着。

她们顺着声音的源头望去，看到一个身材高大的、头发和胡须完全分不清的男人。

那个男人一手提着一盏油灯，另一只手则在空中挥舞着。

一年级新生！都过来！

嘿，海格！

一个戴着眼镜的瘦小男孩抬起头，笑着跟那个男人打了招呼，看上去很开心。

男孩的身边站着一个头发火红火红的男孩，还有，那个在车上寻找蟾蜍的女孩也在他们附近。

尤菲米娅顺着人流走向那个人，普尔跟在她的右侧后方。

嘿，哈利。

被称作海格的男人对他露出一个胡子拉碴的微笑，然后又朝四周喊了几嗓子。

一年级新生！你们这些小毛毛，都跟我走！

确认所有的新生都聚集在他的身边时候，海格一挥手，带着新生们走了跟其他学生不一样的路线。

十几分钟后，大家都坐上了一艘艘小小的船。

在海面上，他们能看到霍格沃茨那些高大的建筑。

小毛毛们睁大了眼睛，口中发出感慨惊叹的声音。

那是他们即将入学的地方。

他们将要在这里住上七年，度过他们所有的少年时光。

将会从一个个毛头小鬼，成长为能够独当一面的青年才俊。

  



End file.
